Modern Day
by DangerousWeather
Summary: What happens when InuYasha and the rest of the gang go to the Modern Day time of Kagome
1. Chapter 1, Learning to Deal

Modern Days  
  
InuYasha Fanfiction  
  
Chapter One  
  
Learning to Deal  
  
Kagome: C'mon InuYasha, come to my world!  
  
InuYasha: NO!!!  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
InuYasha: FINE!!! But THEY'RE coming WITH ME!!! *Points to Sango Miroku and Shippou*  
  
Miroku: What?! US?!  
  
InuYasha: YES!!!  
  
*In Kagome's World*  
  
Kagome: See! It's not that bad!  
  
Miroku: What's this *Pokes car with staff*  
  
Kagome: No STOP!  
  
*Car alarm goes off*  
  
Miroku: This a contraption of evil!!! *Uses a spell scroll, car blows up and every car alarm with in 10 meters goes off*  
  
Shippou: Make it Stop!!!  
  
Sango: You've really did it now Lech!!!  
  
Miroku: But Sango!  
  
Kagome: Lets get out of here!!!  
  
*Away from the cars and the pissed off owners*  
  
Miroku: Why are you quiet InuYasha?  
  
InuYasha: Nothing...  
  
*the gang sees something like a Genki Sushi restaurant*  
  
Shippou: Kagome! What's that?!  
  
Kagome: It's were we get food to eat! Would you like to get something?  
  
Shippou: YAY!!!  
  
*In the restaurant*  
  
Customer: Oh look at the cute doggy ears!  
  
Customer2: Oh yes aren't they soooooo cute!  
  
Customer3: I wanna touch them! *touch*  
  
Customer2: Oh lemmy try!  
  
InuYasha: I HAVE TO BREAK OUR PROMISE KAGOME BUT I'VE BEEN QUIET LONG ENOUGH! *Scares customers away*  
  
Miroku: What promise?  
  
Kagome: InuYasha promised me that he wouldn't say anything bad about my era!  
  
InuYasha: One Year has passed... I think, now we all got to this school called Shikon no Tama High. It's different... I guess I'll learn to deal if I'm with her...  
  
End  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you want this story to be Mushier, more action, more Humor, or for  
them to get out of Kagome's era please put that if your Review.  
  
Well That was interesting, oh well I hope you enjoyed it. I just finished watching and episode of InuYasha and well, MIROKU PROPOSES TO SANGO AND SHE SAYS YES! HAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	2. Chapter 2, The Perverted Fool Miroku

Modern Day  
  
InuYasha Saga  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The perverted fool, Miroku  
  
Note: Jakotsu in the InuYasha series likes InuYasha... nasty... and gets jealous when Bankotsu tells him to go kill Sesshomaru so... yeah.  
  
InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all went to Shikon no Tama High. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Sesshomaru were all in 9th grade. Although Shippou being the "scholar" that he was, was in the 8th.  
  
Principal Naraku spoke on the loud speaker: InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Kagome, and Sesshomaru please report to my office IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
InuYasha: D**N, that bastard doesn't have to yell over a loud speaker!  
  
Sango: I think I know why we were called up to the principal's office... Miroku!  
  
Miroku: Heh, Sango-chan you told him about that?  
  
-At the office-  
  
InuYasha: What... Naraku why the hell are we in here again...  
  
Principal Naraku: Sango and Kagome have told my some disturbing news...  
  
InuYasha: Wha!  
  
Kagome: Shut up you peeping tom!  
  
Principal Naraku: Do tell each of your stories...  
  
+Sango's Story+  
  
Mr. Kouga: InuYasha, Miroku! Take three laps!!!  
  
Miroku: Phew, glad that's over. Hey Sesshomaru I dare you to peep in the girls locker room.  
  
Sesshomaru: Now way... I DOUBLE DOGGY DARE YA!!!  
  
Inuyasha: You to are both a couple of peverted fools ya know...  
  
Miroku: Fine ^Peeps and girls scream at him^  
  
+End+  
  
Sango: I can't say anymore... ^breaks out into tears^  
  
Miroku: Well I have a different story.  
  
+Miroku's story+  
  
Mr. Kouga: Take tree laps cause I hate you!  
  
InuYasha: Well F you too.  
  
Miroku: Well at least that's over...  
  
Sesshomaru: I dare you Miroku to go and peep on the girls.  
  
Miroku: NO WHY WOULD I DO THAT!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: Well maybe cause you're a per- Hey were did he go?  
  
InuYasha: Right there...  
  
Miroku: Hello Ladies!!!  
  
^Girls pelt him with large metal objects like blow driers^  
  
+End+  
  
Miroku: you see I have a red mark right here!!!!!  
  
Principal Naraku: Where?  
  
Miroku: Right here!!! ^grabs a sharpie and marks himself and somewhat gets high from the smell^  
  
Wee! Pretty stars!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: You will listen to my story!  
  
+sesshomaru's story+  
  
Miroku: Hey fluffy, I dare ya to go peep on the girls!!!  
  
Sesshomaru: No loser, why would I do such a thing like that! Go by yourself!  
  
Miroku: Fine! Ladies!  
  
+End+  
  
Shesshomaru: See what a lecher he is?  
  
Shippou: Well I have a story... although I wasn't even called here.  
  
+Shippou's Story+  
  
Souten: Here Shippou I drew you a picture!  
  
Shippou: oh, yeah... cool.  
  
Souten: Do you take me for granted!!!  
  
Shippou: No I... I... I...  
  
+End+  
  
Shippou: See it just never works out with women...  
  
Shippou/Miroku/InuYasha: Women... they just don't understand.  
  
InuYasha: Not like Sesshomaru ever went out on a date before... with a girl...  
  
Sesshomaru: I accept what I am...  
  
^comical fall^  
  
Kagome: What were you saying about women!!!???  
  
Shippou/Miroku/InuYasha: Nothing!!!  
  
Kagome: Well my story is pretty much the same as Sango's, but just to tell you guys... your bad liars!  
  
Sesshomaru: Hey my story was true.  
  
Miroku: Not even close fable boy!  
  
Shippou: Power to the people!  
  
Kagome: You big fat liars!  
  
Sango: Same here Kagome!  
  
Miroku: Hey what do you mean fat!  
  
Sesshomaru: She means you!  
  
Miroku: Go kiss Jakotsu!  
  
Sesshomaru: ^hides in the dark corner^ He wanted InuYasha...  
  
InuYasha: Nasty!!! I'll kill that bastard for ever thinking that... of should I say B***H... never mind!  
  
Shippou: Girls rule and boys drool.  
  
Miroku: So Shippou are you saying that you're a girl? you should go join Fluffy!  
  
Jakotsu: InuYasha!!!  
  
InuYasha: Aww man, get the F**K away from me!!! ^stabs him with the tetsaiga^  
  
Miroku: I AM SO RIGHT!!!  
  
InuYasha: SHUT THE HELL UP!!! Le t me tell you the story!  
  
+ InuYasha's Story+  
  
Ok, we just finished PE, and Mr. Kouga hates us so we had to run three laps across the gym. Miroku, being the perverted one went and dared Sesshomaru to peep, and he said no so Miroku went in and walked in slowly.  
  
+End+  
  
Miroku: Those were pleasurable moments...  
  
Sango: That leach, he saw me in... in...  
  
Miroku: Red Underwear!!!  
  
END  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ok so that was really perverted, HEY I HAD TO MAKE IT SOUND LIKE MIROKU! Don't go thinking of me as perverted, but I got the idea at lunch when *My Pervy was reading her fic, and started to say some nasty things, so I just made a story off the bat and said it and some people liked it, so I put it to paper, and well here it is.  
  
***Fluffy isn't gay I think so if you like Fluffy plz don't be offended.***  
  
If you want this story to be Mushier, more action, more Humor, or for  
them to get out of Kagome's era please put that if your Review. 


	3. Chapter 3, The Hell you Put me Through

Modern day  
  
InuYasha  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Part one of six  
  
The Hell you put me through  
  
InuYasha: Were the hell where you!!! You were gone for three days from school! You see my fingers! T-H-R-E-E!!!!  
  
Kagome: My Great Uncle just died!  
  
InuYasha: And...  
  
Kagome: FOOL!!!  
  
InuYasha: Ya know he was old, you knew he would have keeled over someday!  
  
Kagome: SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!  
  
InuYasha: D**N you to hell!  
  
Kagome: I hope your neck snapped in half!  
  
InuYasha: -I wonder what I did this time WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT WOMAN!!!  
  
Miroku: *Peers into the hole* What did you do wrong this time?  
  
InuYasha: Feh, I didn't do anything wrong, except, maybe, Nah!  
  
Miroku: I want to see you stop making such an utter fool of yourself. What you said was cruel.  
  
InuYasha: What you do to Women is cruel... and unusual. AND I AM NO UTTER FOOL!!!  
  
Miroku: No, you're just a Jackass...  
  
InuYasha: Why you!!!  
  
Miroku: Apologize to her...  
  
InuYasha: No way in Hell!  
  
Miroku: You know, by the way you act, you only make it harder on yourself!  
  
Kagome: *Crying in the corner* He's such a Jackass...  
  
Houjou: Kagome! What's wrong?  
  
Kagome: Oh nothing...  
  
Houjou: Well here you go, I have been meaning to give this too you *Hands over Medical Gift*  
  
Kagome: Thank you!  
  
Houjou: Thank me later!  
  
*InuYasha Hiding in the corner*  
  
InuYasha: Why? Gah!!  
  
Miroku: See you only make it harder on your self...  
  
*At the cafeteria*  
  
InuYasha: Geez...  
  
Miroku: *Sits down with InuYasha*  
  
*Women from the other tables bring out their poster saying "I love you Miroku"*  
  
Miroku: Hello Ladies!  
  
InuYasha: I wouldn't get to close Miroku, they're prepared! Oh and is that cupcakes I see?  
  
Miroku: Ok that was only once!  
  
InuYasha: You were only out for a week...  
  
Miroku: You make it sound like food poisoning is a bad thing.  
  
InuYasha: Yeah, they dumped you in the alley way. AFTER you where all Drugged up and stuff.  
  
Miroku: I'm not that perverted am I?  
  
InuYasha: ...  
  
Miroku: Is it really that bad?  
  
InuYasha: *Puts his hands in the air, almost making a perfect impression of Miroku* "Will you bear my Child?"  
  
Miroku: Heh...  
  
*the bell rang for period 7*  
  
Miroku: Heheheheh! I have Sango for a life science partner!!!  
  
InuYasha: You really are a perv ya know?  
  
Miroku: Don't you have Kagome for a partner?  
  
InuYasha: Ehh- I was really hoping to forget that!  
  
*In science*  
  
Mr. Kouga: Okay today we will be working in our groups.  
  
InuYasha: -D**N she's still crying!  
  
Mr. Kouga: I hate to see you so sad!  
  
Kagome: *puts on a BIG smile* No I'm O-KAY!!!  
  
Sango: She's so happy it's almost scary.  
  
Kagome: Yes Sango!  
  
Sango: Oh nothing.  
  
Miroku: SANGO!!!  
  
Sango: D**N  
  
Mr. Kouga: Ok today we have a project called Rasing a baby.  
  
Miroku: HEE HEE!  
  
Kagome: -What do I do, I can't just waltz over there to InuYasha  
  
InuYasha: Kagome... I'm sorry. Your Uncle isn't old, and stuff.  
  
Kagome: -Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh Oh My Gosh!!! He actually apologized  
  
InuYasha: Are you okay?  
  
Kagome: Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine!  
  
*Other side of the Room*  
  
Miroku: C'mon Sango! Lets raise that baby!  
  
Mr.Kouga: These are chicken eggs *Points to the eggs* You will try to hatch them.  
  
Kikyou : Sesshoumaru, you better not screw this up!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I wont, just as long as you don't crack this egg...  
  
Kikyou: That didn't even make sense!  
  
-------------------  
  
Wow, well that took a while, I have to say some of my friends at school helped me with this one.  
  
If you want this story to be Mushier, more action, more Humor, or for  
them to get out of Kagome's era please put that if your Review. 


End file.
